Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 14 (1993)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 14 (When Bert's Not Here?) Date: Monday, September 9, 1993 Sponsors: B, L, 13 Season 2: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Jon and Garfield show off their muscles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where it's okay to miss your friends every now and then. Featuring the talents of Garfield, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle, Bert, Roy Rooster, Ernie, Nermal, and the Muppets of Sesame Street! And our very special guests, David Naughton, Ben Vereen, and Martina Navratilova!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rugrats Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster" The babies scheme to ruin a dinner party, as Susie fears she might have to move |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "When Bert's Not Here," while all alone |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Rip van Kitty" While going on a picnic with Jon, Odie, and Nermal, Garfield dreams about being asleep twenty years |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B Is For Bicycle, Bear, Bump, Branch, Bee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster goes to the carnival and plays the "test your strength" game. Unbeknownst to him, the carnival barker is a dishonest man who rigged the game so nobody could win -- until Cookie finds out what the prize is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Orson, Booker and Sheldon have problems playing on the seesaw, that is until Roy Rooster interferes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Share In Your Fun With Another Someone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A Two-Headed Singer (Jerry Nelson and Richard Hunt) croons "Jump Shout Boogie" while some Whatnots "jump, shout and knock themselves out," accompanied by Rowlf on the piano, Mid-way through the song, Ben Vereen appears and dances. |- | style="text-align: center"| | scope="col" style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: L - Lion |- | style="text-align: center"| | scope="col" style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | scope="col" style="text-align: center"|L for life, love, lizard, leap, and lump |- | style="text-align: center"| | scope="col" style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Chat: L Mr. Chatterly tries to say a poem about the letter L, but he keeps getting interrupted. Cookie Monster makes a cameo in this sketch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|While teaching Orson and his friends on gravity, Roy plays a prank on Wade, who wonders what would happen if the Law of Gravity (or "Grabbity" as Roy pronounced it) was repealed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The American Revolution: The Declaration of Independence Thomas Jefferson (Don Music) has trouble getting a replacement quill to finish the Declaration when Mr. Grover misinterprets what he needs, bringing a drill, and a chicken named Phil. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Jon Arbuckle encounters Odie and Garfield all wet and accidentally slips and ends up outside in the rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Maria interviews Martina Navratilova about her victory against Luis, but the replay tapes show she had trouble going over the net to shake hands |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Music Video | style="text-align: center"|David Naughton performs "Makin' It!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Jack Sheldon sings "Conjunction Junction" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster and their surprise cakes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Big Catnap" Jon receives a box of homemade cookies from his mother, and tries to avoid Garfield, who eats them every year they are delivered via elaborate pranks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|It's late at night and Bert isn't home yet. Ernie worries that he may have been abducted by monsters and is being forced to party with them... maybe even having fun. When Bert gets home, Ernie shares his stream of emotions he felt when he'd imagined something had happened to Bert: fear, sadness and anger. Bert assures him that he was fine -- he never has fun. |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field